1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixation system for a folding top bin cover of a passenger vehicle equipped with folding top bin and a collapsible roof.
2. Background Art
DE 198 00 156 A1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,559) describes a vehicle having a collapsible roof movable between closed and opened positions. The vehicle includes a folding top bin and an associated folding top bin cover. The bin cover is movable between a covered position in which the bin cover covers the bin and an uncovered position in which the bin cover uncovers the bin. When the roof is in its opened position stored within the bin, the bin cover is typically in its covered position covering the bin. A lever mechanism such as a four-bar linkage is operable to move the bin cover between its covered and uncovered positions. Each of the two longitudinal sides of the lever mechanism includes a front lever and a rear lever. Each rear lever is hinged at the bin cover and on the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,327 describes a vehicle having a collapsible roof, a folding top bin, and a folding top bin cover. The bin cover is movable by a support arm system into a first position in which the bin cover uncovers the bin such that the roof may be lowered into the bin and into a second position for enabling the loading of baggage into the bin. A fixation system is located in a front region of the bin cover relative to the forward motion of the vehicle. The fixation system has a guide track on the vehicle body and a guide pin that cooperates with the guide track.
DE 10 2004 038 433 describes a vehicle having a folding top, a folding top bin, and a folding top bin cover. A hold-down device attached to the bin cover includes an introduction channel and a supporting channel. The channels cooperate with a centering pin of the folding top.